


Heat

by ChasingTheQuill



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Gay Erotica, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Free Verse, Homecoming, Love and Lust, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheQuill/pseuds/ChasingTheQuill
Summary: ...Chiron inhales Kevin’s pulse, breath, heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soon after they reunite, Chiron and Kevin embrace/lust/discover/love on a fated moonlit night.  
> This take on another life-changing moment between these two worked its way out as this winding piece:  
> Explicit. Free verse. Erotica.

 

It is minutes past this balmy, moonlit midnight  
Chiron stands at the edge of Kevin's bed  
overtaken  
and still he does not believe it  
does not understand how he could ever be anywhere else  
Kevin strips down to his boxers  
stretches out onto his back on the bed  
sparks fly off his brown skin and seep into the soft, low light  
he cradles his head in the crook of one arm  
and runs an idle hand over his bare belly  
he caresses his lips with his tongue  
and Chiron watches, transfixed  
_"You gon sleep standin up, Chiron?"_  
Chiron's eyes sparkle in the dim light  
Kevin lets his invitation resound like a memory  
before it melds into the rhythm of this heat

  
Chiron begins to undress  
and this time Kevin stares, agape  
Chiron pulls off his shirt and the thick  
gold chain about his neck falls and gleams against his dark skin  
Kevin’s eyes roam Chiron's muscular chest  
down to his narrow waist  
back up to the expanse of his biceps  
down again to his toned thighs  
memorizing the sheer bulk of the man  
long gone was the lanky wisp of a teenager he once knew

Chiron slides onto the bed into Kevin’s open arms  
every muscle in his body flexes tight  
tense, hungry  
yet, as though by some instinct years in the making  
Chiron presses his face in the welcoming heat of Kevin’s neck  
and releases a shaky sigh there  
Kevin’s touch lights up his skin  
and soon they are sliding onto their sides  
face-to-face, foreheads touching  
arms entangled, hands caressing  
Kevin pulls Chiron in for a kiss  
glides his right hand all the way down to the small of Chiron’s back  
rushes every cell of Chiron's body  
and elicits a stretched  
hollow sound that is neither sigh nor cry

 _“Your heart is pounding.”_  
Kevin near-whispers into Chiron's shoulder  
magnetized  
he places a slow kiss on Chiron’s forehead  
on the bridge of his nose  
on the corner of his parted lips  
_“Relax. You know I got you, Black.”_  
there is something about Kevin calling him that now  
on this bed  
in the mottled moonlit haze of this room  
that makes Chiron's pulse skip  
makes him rock hard in one second flat

There are no real words as they lay cradling each other  
chests, thighs, hips, erections – rubbing  
pelvises rocking  
Chiron gasps after a deep kiss, breath hot on Kevin's face  
light-headed  
he buries wrecked sighs into Kevin's lips  
wanting so badly to surrender completely  
yet, craving… longing to explore every inch of this body

Kevin takes a few deep breaths  
tries to calm himself  
tries to slow things down some  
but Chiron is grinding tightly against him  
running a hand down the back of Kevin’s head  
raising goosebumps down his neck, shoulder blades  
down under the waistband of his boxers  
and then back up again  
Chiron inhales Kevin’s pulse, breath, heat  
near-frantic, as though they are fleeing from his own body

Chiron absorbs the words Kevin pants into his skin  
hips rolling, connected  
breath quickening sharply  
 _"...you are so beautiful, Black…_  
 _…so fuckin sexy."_  
Kevin's words push him closer to the edge  
and it doesn’t take much longer  
it doesn’t take much more for Chiron to feel like he is leaving his own body  
to feel like a dam is splitting beneath his sweating skin  
he tries to suppress a throaty moan  
but then gives up entirely when, legs still tangled  
Kevin thrusts his hips sharply into his  
and dislodges any semblance of coherent thought he harbored  
Chiron succumbs to the sting of tears  
and cums abruptly, gasping hard into Kevin’s chest.

Kevin pulls Chiron's quivering body tightly into his arms  
drops warm kisses on his damp eyelids  
Chiron’s face burning up  
words and breath hitching in his throat  
_“Fuck, I’m sorry… didn’t mean to… so fast...”_  
his body tenses in Kevin’s arms  
_“Black…”_  
Kevin pulls him in even closer  
_“…Stop with that sorry shit.”_

When Chiron reaches between their sticky bodies  
and grazes Kevin's erection still jutting between them  
Kevin stills Chiron's hand and holds his heavy-lidded gaze  
_"We got all night, Chiron… we can take it slow… just..._  
_…let me hold you like this. Please."_  
the raw intensity in Kevin's voice hits Chiron  
fast and deep in the gut  
this craving swells and exhales inside him  
he snuggles into Kevin’s embrace  
tastes salty kisses off Kevin’s perspiring skin

They have been locked in a tight embrace only a few moments  
when Chiron rolls Kevin onto his back  
slides down his body  
and buries his face into Kevin’s belly  
he teases, licks the skin  
and mumbles incoherent words Kevin wishes he could hear  
Chiron lifts his head, looks into Kevin’s eyes  
as if seeking permission  
before slowly taking the head of Kevin’s cock in his mouth  
the gasp he hears in response etches itself in Chiron’s brain  
it mingles with this dizzying taste of Kevin  
and makes Chiron feel high with need  
it drives him to do what he has never done before  
but imagined a hundred times

Kevin’s entire being thrums with heat  
at the sight of Chiron’s lips   
wrapped around his lust  
Kevin moans, writhes into the warm hands  
clasped about his hips  
Chiron slides lower and gradually takes him in deeper  
he engulfs Kevin in wet heat  
sucks hard  
and loses himself  
in the little desperate noises Kevin makes  
Chiron forgets to worry about his technique  
or lack thereof  
forgets to worry about the way he looks now  
entranced  
head bobbing in another man’s lap  
not just any man…  
Kevin.  
Kevin who makes him ache in secret, in dreams  
Kevin who weaves his desire  
into the way he calls Chiron’s name now  
as if he can never get enough of this

 _“…So close, Black…”_  
Kevin reaches down, takes Chiron's head in his hands  
and pulls him back up so they are face-to-face  
he tastes himself on Chiron’s lips  
and whimpers when Chiron sucks on his tongue  
Kevin presses into Chiron’s slick skin  
lets go completely  
and climaxes in the tight heat between their bodies.  
Chiron’s arms gather him up  
hold him in one piece  
even as he feels bare, taken apart

 

Sheets damp and rumpled  
pillows, bedcover strewn on the floor  
Kevin clinging to Chiron  
and not a care spared to the stickiness  
of sweat, semen, yearning  
exposed on their tangled bodies  
they both feel it in that moment, the relentless pull  
the feeling of rising  
while tumbling steadily into home

Chiron rides the wave of the moment  
sets masks and regrets aside  
and unburdens  
_“I just..._  
_I need you, Kev.”_  
Chiron voices the heart of his truth  
makes it tangible  
in this hearth of Kevin's bedroom  
unafraid one instant  
vulnerable the next  
Kevin kisses him on the forehead, then on the lips

_“Ain’t goin’ nowhere, Black.”_


End file.
